Pumpkin Head
by Inu Kaiba
Summary: Yugi's stuck giving out candy again, since the cute little trick or treaters are irresistable. 'Pumpkin Head' may change his mind about that. [YamixYugi]


Inu Kaiba: This is my story for Black Butterfly Wings' Halloween contest. We needed comic relief, romance, doughnuts, and a drunk person. Enjoy.

* * *

It was Halloween night. And once again, Yugi was stuck handing out the candy. He couldn't help it, he always felt guilty when he thought about watching a movie and not answering the door or going out to a party. He just had to give candy out to the cute little kids who would come to the door dressed as a fairy princess or Spiderman.

He and Yami had made a deal last year. Yami would go out that year, and he would give candy. This year, it was his turn to go out. But ever since Yami got a body, he'd been acting like a real jerk.

Yugi sighed and nibbled on one of the chocolate flavoured doughnuts with orange frosting he had made for that night, to thank Yami for giving out candy for him. He had really wanted to go to that party with Anzu. Heck, even if he hadn't gone, it would've been fun to give candy out to the kids together. Maybe they could even play ring toss with the doughnuts using his spiky hair.

But it was useless. YAMI had gone to the party with Anzu, and he was having fun. Heck, only 25 kids had been by so far. As he sat, Yugi began to think about how Anzu and Yami had probably already had sex.

Tears of bitterness spilled down his cheeks as he thought of the ruined night. Halloween was supposed to be fun, but spooky, and here he was bawling his eyes out! But it didn't matter. No one was going to come.

Just then, Yugi heard the sounds of a car. He had no idea who was coming, but since the street was quiet, he figured it could be Yami. As he wiped away his tears on the sleeve and collar of his shirt, trying to make it seem as if he hadn't been weeping because he loved Yami and Yami loved Anzu, Yami approached the front door.

Angrily, Yugi grabbed the bowl of candy, and stood there in a battle stance. He heard the key fit into the lock and turn, and had only a moment to wonder why Yami was home so early. As the door opened, he acted on prior instincts, and threw the bowl of candy at Yami. While he was distracted, Yugi pushed him outside, spun around, grabbed the pumpkin without the candle, and plunged the rotting mass down upon Yami's head.

Yami, who was unable to see because of the pumpkin on his head, stumbled backwards, tripped and fell down the stairs and onto the ground below. Yugi also fell to the ground, but did not fall down the stairs. Instead of groans of pain, there were howls of laughter and tears in his eyes. "Haha, pumpkin head, pumpkin head!"

Yami fumbled around without sight until his hands landed on Yugi's body. He hauled him up by his calf, and held him in the air. "Get the pumpkin off my head, before I kill you."

When the pumpkin was removed, and the candy was put away, Yami and Yugi sat together in the kitchen. "Why did you come home early?" Yugi asked.

"The party was kind of dull. All everyone wanted to do was get drunk, do drugs, and have sex or dance and grind drunkenly. Anzu offered to do either of the latter, but I shrugged her off. I remembered my promise to you then, so I stayed for a little while longer, than cut out. That way it wouldn't seem like I was offending anyone. That, and Joey got so drunk he puked all over the carpet. I had to take him home. He puked in the taxi to; I had to pay for that."

Yugi nodded. "But, why did it matter that much that you came home?"

There was an awkward silence while Yami attempted to remove pumpkin seeds and chunks of the disgusting orange stuff from his hair. Finally, he spoke.

"It's because I care about you more than you think. You are my aibou, and you mean more to me than Anzu. Just because she cares about me in a more sexual and loving way, does not mean I'm going to stick around just because she wants to do that stuff with me."

"Are you gay?" Yugi asked, picking some pumpkin seeds out of Yami's hair for him.

"Thank y- NO… I mean… I don't know."

"Well, if you're gay, who do you like?"

"I'm not sure if I like them that way…"

"Aw, c'mon. Tell me! I won't tell anyone."

"Fine! It'syou,okay,nowleavemealone."

"Wha-?"

"I'm not repeating myself!"

"Tell me or I'll put the pumpkin WITH the candle in it over your head this time!"

"It's you, okay? Now get lost!"

Yugi said nothing; just let a smile warm over his face. If someone had told him tonight would end like this, he would have asked them if they were bullshitting him.

He walked over and hugged Yami. A shudder went down Yami's spine from the shock, but he regained his calm, and hugged Yugi. The two stood there, ignorant to the world and the doorbell ringing and knocks on the door of the trick or treaters wanting candy.

For once, Yugi didn't care. He had Yami, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
